random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
A Hyrule Parody: Skyward Sword
Link: *gets hit by a letter* STUPID PINGA- Zelda: Don't be late sleepyhead. Gaepora: You and your Crimson Loftwing are very connected, Link. Link: =D Groose: I am Groose and I'm going to have se* with Zel- Link: *falcon punches Groose and gets his loftwing back* Pipit: You can win the race, Link! Link: *wins the race* Groose: I'mma cry like a wittle baby now. WAAAAA!!!!! *runs aways and jumps off of Skyloft* Zelda: Okay, I'm gonna push you off the statue now! Link: Wait, wait, wai- *gets pushed off* WELL EXCUSE ME, PRINCESS!!!!! *dies* Zelda: The weather is nice, we should go out to a place where a black tornado takes me to the land below so that my dad can see the prophecy pass in his lifetime. *gets captured in a black tornado* Link: ZELDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fi: To wake up, press the A button to suddenly cut to the next cutscene. Link: *does hand gestures* Gaepora: I see... Link: *pulls out the Goddess Sword* Fi: You are my master, Link. Gaepora: Oew meh gawsh!!!1 *tweets on his Twitter account about how the prophecy is passing in his lifetime right now* Link: Ohai dere fath- IE meen hedmastur. Gaepora: It's been a LONG night for the two of us hasn't it, Link. Link: ..... Gaepora: Well, we should probably go to sleep. Oh, and those clothes don't look up for your adventure. Link: *wakes up from last night* Gaepora: Here's your new clothes. Link: *changes his clothes while Gaepora looks at him (you know he really did do that, just look back at the cutscenes)* Gaepora: The color is supposed to be green this year. I wasn't sure if it'd look good on you, but looking at you now, it seems that you were born to wear it. Fi: Get a shield and steal an adventure pouch from Fledge. Fledge: *gets scared* Link: Okay Fi, let's go! Goodbye Gaepora! Gaepora: Farewell Link! You can visit me anytime soon! Link: Alright! *jumps onto his Crimson Loftwing* Crimson Loftwing: (How heavy can this ***** get every single day?) *gets unbalanced and accidentally drops Link because of his weight* Fi: We have landed on the Surface. Link: I can see that, Fi. Fi: That is a Deku Baba. Link: Yes Fi, I knew how a Deku Baba looks like 11 games ago. Fi: You have defeated 0 of these. Link: Yeah in this adventure. Gaepora: Hey! Link: *pulls out a Pirate's Charm* ...Gaepora? .....A pirate's charm?! Gaepora: Hey Link. Just so you know, I stole the King's pirate charm from The Wind Waker. Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule: Give that advanced version of a Gossip Stone back to me you look-alike rip-off! Midna: *pops out from Link* Link, is THIS who want to be with now? HUH? Is it? Fi: I am calculating that Midna the Twilight Princess is expieriencing a human emotion called jelousy. Midna: Why you little daughter of a *****- Navi: HEY! HEY! HEY! LISTEN! LISTEN! LISTEN! Tatl: *keeps on ringing like an annoying alarm clock* Ezlo: *looks down at Link* Surprised to see me? Yeah, I threw away your cap and I put myself on you instead! Oh and it seems that I've left an eggy sandwich like what, 4 games ago? Linebeck: Hey kid, I stole your rupees. Link: GIMME BACK MAH RUPEES!!! Ciela: Hey! Aren't you gonna save Tetra- I mean Zelda? Link: *snaps out of it, going back to reality, then looks down at the bottom of the Sealed Grounds and then to the Sealed Temple* TBC Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Skyward Sword Category:Link Category:Zelda Category:Gaepora Category:Groose Category:Nintendo Category:Wii